Chapter 3 getting
CHAPTER 3 GETTING How would you escape a hospital with a crazy murderous bitch in your head? Chapter 3 Getting 3.1 3.2 3.3 Chapter 3 Getting 3.1 Well that was just the most horrible slogan. ‘our escape mission’ O just shut up wont you? Arent you supposed to help me? O wait you arent.. Seee! Now i just want to get you out of here Somethimes it just sucks you cant have thoughts to yourself. I heard that! Now just stop sobbing and get to work. Ok ok ! so what do i need…. Clothes, money, food? A car! Uh no you idiot! They can track that. Just ugh.. listen to me. First you are going to get ou of this hospital but if you want to go out unnoticed you will need to get some stuff. Okay so here is what you are going to do , get up. Look fotr someone ruffly your size. I slowly got up and- NO LET ME FINISH. This girl will have to be unconcious or hallucinating, i mean all hell will break lose if people notice you sneaking around. Wait. Get up. What why? Now! Just do it! So i got up once again. This time i was all eyes and ears i wouldnt let it down. Really? You should get a name for me you know? What did you use to call me? Rachel? Ugh I hate it but its better than it . Hey wait what are you doing? This feeling i hated, i was powerless. My it had taken over.I wasnt yet strong enough to stop her but i was working on it. ‘ O dear you should really stay in bed’ a nurse said. ‘But.. it hurts..’ I heard myself say. It all seemed to come from a far away place. I didnt know i was there until i had heard my it say something. It was … weird. ‘Well lets take a look shall we?... Hmm.. I guess I could go get something. I will be right back.’ She walked away and just as i was about to ask why that all had to happen i jumped out of bed and- Why!! I mean i am not in pain and i just.. why? You got to follow her O so now ''its all me. No i wont go. Unless you tell me what your ''briljant ''plan is. Dont you get it! there isnt any time for that! I felt it take back control like the air around me being sucked tighter. Like my whole world was tucked into a wetsuit. For the first time i got into the hospital i did feel pain. I guess i didnt had any time before to process. The way it feels tob e ''taken over is like.. Well the air, the world, around you get tighter like you cant just stick out you arm like you want to. But the way'' you'' are is looser. Thats when i can think, process. Auch! Be carefull with my hand! My o so wonderfull it can ofcourse not feel any pain, in contrast to me, who can feel anything. Something i noticed about my it is that.. wel.. I am normally the do-er. I do stuff and my it thinks. Like the way the tables are turned now. I think and she does. I am not really good at the thinking and she… well her movements arent really controlled. ( You mean yours are! You step on everyones toes!) Like my hand, i noticed the pain because she’’ áccedentaly’ slapped it against the handrail of my bed. I lose time when i am in my bubble. My perfect place. As far as i know, every one from my drugtrail defeloped an it. So i think.. well they must have developed a perfect place. Its a perfect place just for you. Mine is in a wheat field, the lose wheat floating around you. I can just lay there for days , weeks. But the thing is there isnt a watch here. I dont know how many time has passed. So when i decided to focus, i obviously wasnt where i left of. Hey sleepy head wake up! Its your favorite thing! We get to work together! We arent going to kill anyone are we.. That was a one time thing, grow up. I wanna live you wanna live. Lets just do this get on and go. OK? When.. it and i work together.. It feels good. Its like we are super. We are perfect. Once it tried to explain to me that i am far from perfect. Even when we work togeter we arent perfect. Butif i want to she can make me perfect.. which freaks me out. Like not as in being perfect because when we work togheter its just… unexplainablely awsome. But it scares me the way it says it. So dark and creepy. I realised where i was, we had just passed some doors and well, i got back my control and the door smashed in my face ‘Auchh’ ‘O what are you- where you following me? You said you were in pain and i was just-‘ And then we worked together. ‘I am fine, now just go into that cabinet. Ssshh shhh, be quiet. I am not dangerous am i? I mean i am wounded you should help me.’ That compulsion. Something ‘we did well together’. We do know just shutttt up! I felt stronger , i saw my reflection as i continued to follow the nurse and i looked. In control. Something i completly wasnt. My eye sight was improving over the last couple of years and i still couldnt believe the detail i could see from all the way here. I saw my eyes. Usually when it takes over my eyes are green. Almost neon. But now my brown eyes were covering them. Which surprised me. Normally, even when we worked together, my eyes were slightly green. But now you could barely tell. I was more in control then i thought. Wait .. which ment You made me compell her! I told you you could! I said i never wanted to do that! What is wrong with you! You still dont get it? there is nothing wrong with me, its all you! I tryy to help you and al you do is try to work against me! You would have died 8 times if i hadnt helped you. I mean your stupid game at the SIT. Luckly i really started working then and made you hide your stupid ‘prizes’. I am ''perfect ''i am what you are supposed to be! I am not just trying to save my self here ok? Just ugh. Look the compulsion is wearing of, just deal with this and when we get out we can talk. She, he , it, i didnt care anymore, was right. The nurse was looking around and as she was putting her key in the lock she was starting to wake up. ‘Here let me do that for you, come on, you just twist.., and push. See! Now lets go inside I mean, you dont want me to be in pain?’ The words just flew from my mouth, no effort, it scared me. ‘ I dont want youto be i pain… But.. this isnt the medication cabinet.’ ‘Ow I know..’ I said in a voice i didnt even know i possesd. ‘I know’ Category:Chapters